


Protectors of the Outer Rim

by KrisCricket



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Drabble Collection, Gen, Growing Up, Inner Senshi Children, Minor Original Character(s), Original Sailor Senshi, Otaku Senshi, Outer Senshi Family, Pre-Series World Building, Silver Millennium Era, Team as Family, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisCricket/pseuds/KrisCricket
Summary: Princess Uranus is Sailor Uranus, the soldier of winds. It's a great honor to be blessed with a sailor crystal. But she finds it's also a great curse.A collection of drabbles based in my interpretation of the Silver Millennium before Beryl's rebellion. I'm challenging myself to write every day this month as fuel for my upcoming work exploring the creation of the Outer Senshi through the eyes of Princess Uranus. Rating and warnings will update as I go.





	1. Regret

Queen Serenity struggled to hold her face neutral as she watched the tender display below. Pluto and Neptune, hurriedly jumping from the stands, surrounded a fallen Uranus on the ground. Competition habitually brought out the worst in its competitors and Princess Uranus' purpling leg was testament to that fact. Yet both girls pulled up the triumphant girl by her arms and walked her off to the sidelines, their laughter carried by the wind to Serenity's ears.

Luna's paw brushed her hand. Serenity jerked away, unwilling to pity herself for being the cause of sending children off to what would likely be their deaths.


	2. Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Uranus and Nehelenia catch up over a bottle of wine. Mention of teenage drinking.

“How does it compare?”

Uranus was no expert of wines. The drink was fragrant, smooth, and had a spice that made the teen’s mouth water after it went down. “It’s delicious. I’ve never tasted this at the Moon Palace.” That seemed to please her host. Nehelenia’s eyes grew wider, shining with the bright intensity of the stars. She had seen that look before; the hungry gaze of a predator who had taken its mark. She took another sip.

“Dine with me this evening.” Nehelenia raised her hand before Uranus could protest. “My sister could not possibly have you on another ugly mission so soon! I insist, Miranda.”

 _You are the mission._ “How can I refuse your company?” Miranda matched the woman’s smile and toasted to her beauty.


	3. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Neptune teaches Sailor Uranus another way to fly.

“See? You are scared!” Every wave that washed over the sand beneath Sailor Neptune’s feet looked like foamy hands waiting to drag her into its depths.

Uranus huffed, shrugging her shoulders. “I am perfectly fine up here.”

“Be that way.” Neptune let herself get swallowed up, and Uranus pretended not to panic when the tiny girl didn’t come back up immediately. But when she did, Neptune began racing through the water like a shooting star. She even left a tail of foam as she surged forward. Uranus swallowed her awe and began launching herself from cloud to cloud in the same direction.

No one beats a Uranian at speed.


	4. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a competition, a young Sailor Uranus reveals her inadequacy in magic. But she keeps trying.

"...SHAKING!" Tears swelled when the magic would not, along with an awful headache behind her eyes. Uranus fell on the ground and greedily sucked in the dusty air. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the other competitors looking at her. A weak fighter meant an easy advancement to the next round.

Uranus forced herself on her feet, spitting the grit from her mouth.

"World!" Wind magic swirled in her palm, the too-small size of before. Uranus threw her anger into it. "SHAKING!" Cracks opened underneath the paper target, plunging it out of sight. The arena hushed as shredded pieces began to fall. Uranus met the ground again with a hard thump.


	5. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a violent day during the second phase of the sailor soldier competition, Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto make a pact to stick together.

Pluto jerked awake for the second time that night and grabbed wildly until she found Uranus’s hand. “Anything?”

Uranus winced from the pain. “All quiet.” That didn't relax either of them. A creature attacking out of nowhere left them all injured and jumpy. Even Neptune, sleeping quietly on Uranus's shoulder opposite Pluto, still held her weapon tight.

"You two shouldn't have rescued me. The rules..."

“There’s no one to enforce them.” Neptune’s hand flinched. Uranus reached out until she felt the girl’s hand relax. "Look,” she whispered, “I won’t tell if you two don’t.”

Only the gnarled trees of Planet Kinmoku witnessed their sleepy promises.


	6. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated conversation between mother and daughter.

“Do not walk away from your queen!”

Thunder boomed overhead, making the ground tremble, and Sailor Uranus felt the Uranian queen’s voice match it. Uranus schooled her features neutral before turning around. “And do not ask me to commit treason against Her Grace.”

“If you continue acting as the Moon Queen’s doll--!”

Another roar of thunder drowned out Miranda’s shout. She used the wind to propel herself forward and get close to the queen’s face. A guard aimed his spear at Miranda in warning. The gold symbol of Uranus on Miranda's head burned bright. “And who was it that commanded me to become Her soldier in the first place?”

The older woman cradled the teenager’s face. “I did, my daughter. But it was you who forgot.”


	7. Seaweed, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uranus decides to give her students a chance to get out of training early. Neptune takes advantage, to Uranus' peril.

“We will begin with a lap half around Mare Serenitatis.”

Uranus cleared her throat loudly to quiet the groans of the students among them. “I have a different idea in mind. May I, Nerissa?”

Her partner gave a single, curt nod.

“How about this: if you four can defeat one of us, you get the day off training today.”

“Yes!” The tallest among the children, Sailor Jupiter, stepped forward. “Which one?”

Neptune answered before Uranus could, “No. Let’s decide with a match between Uranus and I. My win means you four may leave early.” Sailors Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter immediately cheered for their champion.

Uranus realized too late that Neptune had not fully forgiven her from last night.


	8. Seaweed, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uranus bears with a fraction of her partner's wrath, to the lively cheers of four tiny senshi.

Uranus shook her head to get the wet bangs out of her eyes. Her boot had come off with the second Deep Submerge attack; she had yanked off the other before dodging a third attack. The children were cheering loud enough for the distant chants of “Neptune, Neptune!” to find Uranus’ ears. And Neptune was intent on making the fight...educational.

Mercury took pity on their teacher. “Miss Uranus, I do not think you can win this match!”

It wasn’t until Neptune was able to get her partner into an armlock that Uranus remembered that little Mercury was, indeed, the smart one.

Never again would Miranda compare Nerissa’s hair to seaweed.

“...Class dismissed.”


	9. Seaweed, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which teaching Sailor Uranus a lesson leads to two better outcomes. Hints of Princess Uranus/Princess Neptune.

Uranus simply couldn’t understand how soft Neptune’s hair stayed despite the teen practically living in the waters of her home. As Uranus ran her fingers through it, remembering how short it was when they first met. “You know I didn’t mean to upset you, right?”

“It got us out of teaching today.”

“And you pinning me to the ground. Twice.” She could feel Neptune’s kiss against her knee. Uranus huffed but settled against a tree trunk. “They seem happy.”

Each little senshi took turns tumbling down the hill below Uranus and Neptune, laughing all the way down into soft flowers.

“As children ought to be.” Neptune murmured. Uranus squeezed Neptune’s hand tighter.


	10. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of isolation at the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto is reminded of the two who will never forget about her.

It made Uranus smile to have to run faster to catch up with Pluto's pace. "I can do this all day!" And she would, if it weren't important to stop. "I'm not going to stop!"

"It is better if you do.” But Pluto did slow enough for Uranus to block the teen’s path. “Please, do not make this harder than it is.”

“Stop closing yourself off from us.” Uranus felt Neptune catching up at their sides. They both latched onto each of Pluto’s hands. “Did you forget?”

“You’re our partner. Now and always.”

Pluto bowed her head and wept openly.


	11. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Uranus gives a gave status update of her secret mission to Queen Serenity.

“I have received more reports of citizens disappearing. Normally I would contact her myself however, just recently, Nehelenia has closed off communications with the Moon Kingdom. The Eternity Main System has been effectively shut off there.”

Uranus dared to look up from her kneeled position. Queen Serenity, normally tall and beaming with an easy peace, looked absolutely uneasy. She called her twice before gaining the queen’s attention. “Nehelenia treats me like an esteemed guest. She values beauty...and protecting the innocent dreams of her ‘circus’.” And Uranus’ own.

The Queen waited. “What is it, Miranda?”

“...And it feels like Chaos. Everywhere.”


End file.
